


Warriors One-Offs

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warriors short stories that I come up with, but have really no other plot. I haven't read these books in a long while, so most of this is based on what I remember.
Relationships: Firestar/Graystripe (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

When Firepaw joined ThunderClan, the forest seemed a little brighter. Or maybe that was just the rising sun lighting his pelt aflame. Was that what Bluestar said when he'd first joined? Graypaw didn't know. 

Graypaw did know, though, that this vole was going to be delicious once he pulled his amber eyes away from his orange friend. Firepaw was carrying a drooping robin as he approached, dropping it to his paws as he yawned. 

"Tough patrol?" Ravenpaw asked from Graypaw's left while Firepaw settled to his right. Both were enveloping themselves in his thick, fluffy fur to escape the crisp leaf-fall morning.

"Too early. Cold." Firepaw hooked the bird with a paw to draw it closer to him. "Stubbed my foot tripping over a rock - Sandpaw laughed at me all the way back."

Graypaw wrapped his tail around the orange tom. "Miss your twolegs yet?" he purred jokingly. It was meant to be lighthearted, but he could feel Firepaw deflate beside him. There was a silence. Graypaw swallowed awkwardly at the lack of response and pulled his tail back. Lowering his head, the group fell into a quiet that was barely filled with the sound of eating.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Ravenpaw mumbled, breaking the steady noise of chewing from his friends. Graypaw raised a fuzzy eyebrow to look at where Darkstripe, Longtail, and Tigerclaw were sitting. They were huddled close, and kept sending hateful glances their way. Specifically at Ravenpaw.

Graypaw felt his distaste for his brother and his friends grow evermore. But, of course, he didn't let that seep into his calm, aloof nature. His tail snaked around and pulled Ravenpaw closer. "Probably jealous of that gigantic rabbit you chased down yesterday," he purred. "It was bigger than their brains put together." That was rewarded with a small chuckle from Firepaw, and Graypaw grew warm. 

"The elders thanked you for it, by the way." Firepaw swallowed his bite, his voice drowsy. "I gave it to them before we left this morning. They were amazed."

"Prouder than Tigerclaw has ever been," the black cat sighed, shaking his head. He reached over and took a bite from Graypaw's vole. That was all he was going to eat for the day, the bigger apprentice guessed. Worry lined his belly, like anxiety filled Ravenpaw's. Jumpy and paranoid, Graypaw wondered what was keeping his friend so on edge. He'd never push him to tell, though.

Graypaw rose to his paws, earning protests from his cold friends. "Let's go for a walk. Camp's stuffy, and I don't wanna look at Darkstripe's dumb face any longer than I have to."

Ravenpaw stood up beside him, shivering gently as a breeze blew. "Sounds like a plan." His green eyes never left Tigerclaw, and his tail mindlessly curled around Graypaw's for comfort. The big tom looked down at his orange friend, waiting for him to rise as well.

"I'll pass," Firepaw sighed, obviously barely awake. "I'm.. gonna finish this and go collapse in my nest." The robin was barely touched, and Graypaw assumed Firepaw had been dozing off to his warmth rather than eating.

"No rules against eating in the den," Ravenpaw chimed in. Firepaw hummed, blinked, and grabbed the bird by its wing with his teeth. He dipped his head as a good-bye and stumbled sleepily towards the apprentice's den.

He watched Firepaw walk away. While he understood completely, Graypaw still felt bad that Firepaw wouldn't come with them. Ravenpaw nudged Graypaw with his shoulder. "Are we going?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah," He shook his head clear, moving his paws for the main exit of the camp. "let's go."

\--

The walk was quiet. Not awkward, but quiet. The pair had made it about halfway to the Sunning Rocks before Ravenpaw spoke up.

"Why are we going this way?"

Graypaw stopped a few steps ahead. "I wanna see if the rocks are still warm. Maybe there's prey trying to hide there, if we're lucky."

The black tom shifted uneasily. "Those don't belong to us anymore," his voice was shaky. "remember?"

It wasn't that he'd forgotten, it was just that the apprentice didn't care. "They belong to us rightfully," Graypaw muttered. "All RiverClan wants them for is to be fat, lazy, and warm." When Ravenpaw stayed quiet, he added, "We also want them for that, but also for food. Name one time you've ever seen a fishbelly hunt at Sunning Rocks?"

"I haven't."

"Exactly." Graypaw started again, dragging his tail along Ravenpaw's slender legs. "Now c'mon."

Ravenpaw stood still until the tail had left him plus a few paces, then followed with great hesitance. "There'll be another fight if we're caught..."

"Then we just won't get caught."

Ravenpaw whined quietly, but stopped complaining.

When they breached the shrubbery out into the clearing of rubble, the sun fell comfortably on Graypaw's fur. He looked back at an anxious Ravenpaw, then touched a paw pad to the stones. Warm as newborn kit. "They're not chilled yet," he reported, hopping up onto a flat rock.

The thin black tom had yet to move, and his eyes were fixed on the Sunning Rocks. He took a step, then back tracked. "This isn't good, Graypaw." 

His back turned, Graypaw grounded himself into a crouch. "You worry too much. We're fine!" His tail swayed behind him for balance. "Now shush, there's a really fat shrew right over there..."

Ravenpaw's gaze was fixed on the blood that stained the sand a pale pink, not yet washed away by wind or rain. "I- I don't want to be here," he sputtered quickly, panic building a swirly haze in his eyes, "we- I need to go."

The trample of Ravenpaw's escape made the rodent tuck tail and scurry away as Graypaw turned his head. "Ravenpaw, wha-" But he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1/?? of this firegray thing idk  
> i got no idea where this is going but have graypaw trying to be a good friend but kinda being bad at it


	2. Chapter 2

Where the hell did he go?

ThunderClan territory isn't enormous, but it felt like it expanded forever as Graypaw circled it and poked his nose in every cranny. The sun was higher now, and Graypaw wondered if Firepaw was awake yet. Maybe he'd help look for Ravenpaw.

When the large tom scented the air, familiar smells flooded his nose. Following a trail, he rounded a bend to find his brother Darkstripe and.. Tigerclaw. Graypaw was hidden under a half dead fern, so they hadn't seen him. Though the two toms weren't paying attention to much of anything as they sprawled over one another. It was weird to see his brother smiling so contentedly as the sun turned his black fur a deep, dark brown. Tigerclaw had his face buried beneath Darkstripe's neck fur, expression obscured.

Maybe he shouldn't interrupt and ask them. Especially Tigerclaw.

Graypaw backtracked out from under the fern, his paws slow and his back low as he slinked away.

Turning away from the cuddling tabbies, Graypaw bounded away. There was one last spot he hadn't checked because it is very dangerous to poke your nose into crannies there. Picking up the pace and kicking up orange leaves behind him, Graypaw sprinted toward the opposite corner of the territory.

\---

He felt the complete opposite way seeing the snake rocks than when Graypaw had seen the Sunning Rocks. Here it was cold and dangerous. The adders that lived here didn't usually enjoy the cold though, so the leaf-fall months were times he could be more at ease here.

"Ravenpaw?" His lone voice echoed off the bare trees. He circled around the mound of rubble until he found the smaller black cat curled up tightly. He rolled a dead snake under his paw.

"Hi, Graypaw." Ravenpaw's voice was quiet, but he didn't look up at him. 

Graypaw smiled, settling across from his friend. "Hi." He tucked his paws under his belly. "What are you doing here?"

Ravenpaw was quiet. He trained his eyes on the limbless reptile. "I don't like Sunning Rocks."

"I can tell." There was heartbeat of pause as Graypaw contemplated. "Why.. why not?"

The small tom curled into himself, claws digging into the scaly flesh of his dead adder. His sides trembled as he gulped, as though he'd hated that he'd been anticipating this question.

"Ravenpaw?" Graypaw kept his voice low, soft, and understanding. "Did something happen at Sunning Rocks?"

"I- I just-" Ravenpaw held his breath, holding his eyes shut tightly. "I- I miss Redtail. That's all."

That was a lie. Everyone missed Redtail, but not enough that it sent them into some sort of attack over it. Graypaw watched Ravenpaw, waiting in case he'd continue. Instead, the conversation fell silent. The tom shifted, moving his paws under him. Graypaw sighed and looked at the snake. "Nice catch."

Ravenpaw hummed shakily, finally pulling his claws out of the adder. "It- it tried to get me. From under the rocks." He let out a shaky sigh. "I almost let it." When Ravenpaw saw Graypaw's expression he hurridly added, "my paws! I almost let it get me because it slipped from my paws!! Oh my goodness, Graypaw."

"Oh thank StarClan." The relief flooded off Graypaw and he relaxed. 

"I'm clumsy !! Oh my gosh, no. No." Ravenpaw let out a gentle laugh at the wildness of Graypaw's imagination, no matter how.. dark. "It's hard to hold onto things without legs." He pushed the snake towards Graypaw. "Do you want it?"

The snake rolled as it was pushed, it's head lolling to the side and its jaw falling slack. It looked like a giant worm. 

"I'm good," Graypaw said, shaking his head when his eyes met the empty blackness of the snake's. "Maybe someone else at camp might."

"Are we going back?" Ravenpaw looked up at Graypaw as he rose. Worry twinkled in his eyes.

Graypaw shook his fur out, pebbles and loose dirt falling out. "We have been gone for a while." He stretched out, digging his reaching claws into the firm dirt. "Tigerclaw isn't there, if it makes you feel better."

That seemed to calm him down some. Ravenpaw stood up and collected the reptile into his mouth. "'ead uh wey," he said, muffled past the adder. 

Graypaw smiled and laughed through his nose. He brushed his tail along Ravenpaw's legs and began walking the distance to the ThunderClan encampment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2/? of firegray thingy  
> i didn't know how to describe the little puff of air that comes out your nose when you find something mildly funny but not funny enough to laugh im sorry im sure theres a word for it fhjdfljdf


	3. Chapter 3

When the pair pushed their way back into camp, ThunderClan was a bit more lively. Bluestar was talking to Spottedleaf and her deputy. Whitestorm was there joining them as well. Adult talks that little apprentice ears aren't allowed to listen to.

That didn't matter, though, as Graypaw spotted Firepaw stretching his way out of the apprentice's den. The sight of his friend sprinkled warmth over his pelt. Firepaw yawned a greeting at Ravenpaw and Graypaw as they dragged the snake over.

"Look what Ravenpaw caught at the snake rocks!" The gray kitten said happily as the lithe tom set the adder down.

He could see the question of _what were you doing at snake rocks?_ wash over Firepaw's expression before he congratulated Ravenpaw on his catch.

"It's big," Firepaw pushed his paw into it's face quizzically, "looks like it could eat my leg whole if it wanted."

"Do you want it?"

Firepaw shook his head. "I'm still full from the robin earlier."

Ravenpaw nodded, scooping it closer with a hooked paw. "I'll see if the elders want it. One-eye usually has lunch around now anyway." He gathered the reptile into his teeth and walked away.

It was just them now, Graypaw and Firepaw. And the rest of ThunderClan, but mostly just the two of them. Graypaw felt his usual confidence melt away as he looked at his friend who was shining a bright, beautiful orange in the afternoon sun. He didn't want to offend him again with what he assumed to be light-hearted jokes about Firepaw's home.

He looked away from Firepaw after he realized he was staring. An autumn-colored maple leaf fluttered down and landed in front of his paws. Graypaw trapped it gently under a claw and picked it up, holding the brown stem between his teeth. It smelled of old maple trees and cold breezes.

"Firepaw, look." He did. Graypaw tucked the leaf behind Firepaw's ear. It stuck out a little, the brown edges peeking out past his orange cheek fur. But it looked good! Graypaw pulled back to admire his handiwork with a smile.

Firepaw blinked a few times. He touched the leaf with a paw, very careful not to knock it loose. Then he smiled dumbly. "You're so silly, Graypaw, thank you." The warmth in his voice filled Graypaw's ears with honey. "Does it look alright? Am I handsome yet?" 

Graypaw laughed as Firepaw posed, showing off the leaf. _You're always handsome,_ he thought softly, watching his friend strike silly poses till he collapsed laughing. Graypaw joined him on the ground, blanketing him with his fur. As the rib-aching laughter subsided into gentle giggles and chuckles, Firepaw curled into Graypaw. He nestled his head on Graypaw's neck, just between his jaw and his shoulder. He outstretched a paw, pulling Graypaw closer and consuming himself in his fur. "You're so warm," Firepaw purred. 

And he only grew ever warmer as Graypaw's paws folded towards his chest. He could feel the heat pooling in his belly and burning his ears. He didn't move so he didn't ruin how comfortable Firepaw seemed to be. Graypaw swallowed and stared upwards at the forest trees. The oranges and yellows and browns and reds all brought his mind back to Firepaw. The sky was blue and gray-white clouds rolled gently along with the wind. Graypaw could feel Firepaw's rumbling purr against his back. He wished they could stay here forever.

If he'd looked before he comfortably closed his eyes, Graypaw could have seen the jealous way Sandpaw was glaring at them from across the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3/?  
> woo happy kitties!! :)


	4. Hollyleaf Dies AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write a bunch of snippets of story all the time, jumping throughout points of the very loose plot randomly. This is a very rough, unedited version of my snippets that I've stitched together. Keep in mind many of these snippets are many months old, and there may be grammar errors.
> 
> For context, in this AU Hollyleaf suffers from asthma and severe panic attacks. During the fire scene, an attack comes upon her after Squilf confesses and she dies of smoke inhalation next to her brothers.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> CW//  
> Blood, swearing, death, apathy

Lionblaze stalked through the grass, coming up behind a nice mouse. As low to the ground as he could be, no twitches or hesitant movements, the warrior looked much like the lion he was named after. But something shook the ferns in front of the warrior, startling the mouse. In an attempt to salvage the hunt, Lionblaze leapt after the rodent, but it scurried away to hide in a hole under a tree stump. The golden tom hissed, slapping his paw to the ground in frustration as he whipped around to see who'd scared off his prey. His emotions didn't ease when he saw a timid looking Ashfur standing there- rather, his frustration turned into a slow burning hatred. "What do you want?" He snarled at the gray warrior.

Ashfur flinched at Lionblaze's hostility. "I just- I wanna-" The fool of a cat tripped over his words. "Can we walk? Please?" He looked desperately at Lionblaze. "I want to talk, that's all."

What could there possibly be that Ashfur could want to talk about? Did he want to brag about killing Holly then running away like a coward? The thought made the prophesied cat's blood boil. But another look at the pathetic toms pleading face, and Lionblaze sighed. 

"Fine," he agreed, his anger still plastered to his face. "Let's go." He stepped angrily by Ashfur, making sure to slap him with his tail before the spotted tom could turn to follow.

They were walking along the river when Ashfur finally dared to speak, slowing to a stop. "Lionblaze, I'm sorry." The larger warrior paused in his tracks. "What?" "I'm sorry," Ashfur repeated, "I'm sorry about what happened during the fire. I'm sorry about Hollyleaf, and I'm sorry about making Squirrel-" 

Lionblaze reared around, his snarling face just inches from the meek tom's. "You keep my sister's and my mother's names out of you filthy, disgusting little mouth," Lion growled.

"That's the thing!" Ashfur backed up. "Squirrelflight is not you're mother! You heard her yourself, Lionb-" There was a yowl and a flash of fur before the stronger yellow tom had his former mentor pinned to the ground with his large body, his clawed paw pushing Ashfur's face into the mud of the river bank. The waves reached up, covering Ashfur's nose, making him cough and sneeze when he inhaled the water.

"Shut your damned mouth. I can't stand to listen to you spew bullshit anymore." Lionblaze put his other paw against Ashfur's throat, claws digging in. "No one should ever have to listen to your lies again, you pathetic excuse for a mentor." With a quick motion, Lionblaze swiped his paw, dragging razor sharp claws through Ashfur neck over and over and over, until the splashes of blood were everywhere, and the limpness of the body told the warrior his mentor was long since dead. Panting and angry, Lionblaze crawled off the corpse he felt no guilt for making. "I can't believe I wanted you to be proud of me once," he snorted, before running away to find his brother.

\---

Jayfeather was absentmindedly sorting through herbs in his den, hardly focusing on if he was accidentally mixing a few leaves. He'd sort it again later. But for now, he was eavesdropping in on Leafpool's thoughts and emotions, letting her guilt and worry wash over him in waves. Normally he'd feel sympathy if he sensed those emotions in a clanmate, but all they brought now was a sick satisfaction and a deep, quiet anger that burned in his belly.  
All of the easy flow of emotion was promptly interrupted by a rage like no other, and so much pride the medicine cat felt like he was choking on it. The smell of fresh blood filled Jayfeather's senses as his brother shoved his way into the den. 

"Jayfeather," Lionblaze's voice was deep and quiet. 

"Lionblaze, what do you need? Besides a bath. I can smell blood all over you. Is it even yours?" Jayfeather whispered the last bit, ushering his brother further into the den to be checked over even though Jay knew he couldn't be hurt. 

"No. It's Ashfur's. He's dead." Lionblaze said it so calmly, though his voice did stay quieted, as he rolled his shoulders for Jayfeather to inspect. 

The gray tabby paused in shock, stifling a smile at the news before nosing his way through Lionblaze's thick fur. "So you took care of him? Good. And I assume you took care of the remains, hm?" The medicine cat sat back, satisfied that his brother was unhurt. 

"Not exactly. He's down by the river, behind some rocks. I was hoping you could help-" 

Jayfeather hissed. "Oh dammit Lionblaze. You can't just throw a body behind some rocks! Sweet StarClan, if he's found you are the first cat they'll think of. You're even covered in his blood!" Lionblaze shrunk down at his brothers anger, quickly beginning to lick the spots of blood hurriedly from his pelt.

\---

Anger is an incredible force. The images it conjures in your mind, the power it makes you feel is unmatched. And anger flowed off of Jayfeather in rapid waves, and he could feel it making the other medicine cats uneasy. His claws curled into the ground, his tail lashed behind him as he replayed the night of the fire. Ashfur's horrifyingly proud voice as he blocked the escape, Squirrelflight's confession, and Hollyleaf... the memory made his belly twist. 

"And I believe that wraps up tonight's gathering?" Firestar's voice rung out, snapping Jayfeather to attention. 

The gray tabby rose to his paws. "Actually, Firestar, I have something I'd like to share." There was a ripple of murmuring among the crowd. 

Firestar hesitated, obviously wondering what the blind tom could have to say. "Very well, Jayfeather, what is it?"

He could feel the whole gatherings eyes on him, boring holes as they waited for him to speak. He took a breath and held his head high, his voice carrying across the clearing of cats. "Squirrelflight is not a mother. Me, Lionblaze, and our sister Hollyleaf are not her kits." Oh the shock that radiated off ThunderClan was astounding, but he could also feel someone near WindClan feel.. uneasy? And panic flowed off of Leafpool insanely fast, for some reason. But he didn't pay attention to it. "Squirrelflight is a liar. We are ashamed to have fallen for the lies of her being our mother for so long." There was an uproar from ThunderClan, and mutters of rumors from others. The loudest voices were coming from a furious Brambleclaw as he ripped into Squirrelflight with his words. Anxiety flooded from Leafpool beside him, slowly overwhelming Jayfeather's senses.

"QUIET!" Firestar shouted above the noise of his Clan. "Thank you for sharing, Jayfeather. We will talk about this at camp." There was annoyance echoing in his voice. "This gathering is dismissed."  
The leaders scrambled down the great tree, all casting weary looks towards Jayfeather. If he could see, he would have noticed the nasty _we'll talk about this later_ glare that Firestar shot at him. 

Jayfeather joined his brother in the receding crowd. "You did good," Lionblaze mumbled.

\---

Yowls of pain and claws ripping fur still rung in Lionblaze's tufted ears as he awoke in a new place. It was lush and green, prey scent overly abundant. In a flurry of panic, the warrior whipped his head around, pelt fluffed. 

Where was Hawkfrost? Where was _Lionblaze?_ The answer became slowly clear as Yellowfang emerged from the forest at the clearings edge. Wanting answers, the golden tom rushed over to the old medicine cat. 

"Yellowfang!" Lion breathed, "is this StarClan? Am I dead?" Yellowfang nodded, but as she opened her mouth to speak, Lionblaze grew anxious. "No, no! My- my powers! They protect me! How did Hawkfrost manage to kill me??" 

"Quiet and listen," Yellowfang snapped. The warrior silenced, though he dug his claws into the thick grass in distress. "You're not dead, yet. You're dying. Look." She flicked her tail at his paws.

A glance down at his paws, and Lionblaze could begin to see his fur becoming translucent, stars slowly beginning to shine on his toes. He looked desperately at the old molly. "I can't die! I'm a part of the prophecy! Yellowfang, please!"

"You won't die, we're making sure of that. You're not expendable, sadly." The medicine cat snorted. "No, we're giving you another life. Like a leader, except you're not getting nine."

Lionblaze stared at Yellowfang. "You can just- you can just give away lives?" His face slowly grew angry, his lips curling as old rage festered again. "Why didn't you give one to Hollyleaf when she was dying? Was she expendable to you, Yellowfang?"

The smoky black molly gave Lion a stern look, though it wasn't intimidating to the bigger, stronger warrior. "You hold your tongue, boy. We have-" 

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" Lionblaze shouted, his eyes wide as his heart beat faster. "She was a part of the original Three and you did nothing."

"She wasn't even meant to be born!" Yellowfang hissed back. "She is not part of the Three, she never was. We tried to kill her before she was even breathing in the womb, but we couldn't. So we made sure she couldn't breathe at all."

Oh, the rage was boiling in Lion's belly now. His claws flexed in and out of his paws as he fought with his muscles to not spring on the starry elder. 

"You're the reason Hollyleaf had breathing problems?" He was spitting now, his teeth bared as he yelled. "She- She was dedicated to your code- to your beliefs, and you tried to kill her. She-" The tom mouthed words he was too angry to say as he figured out how to speak.

"Lionblaze?" A familiar voice, and Lionblaze whipped his head around, lips still drawn back in a furious snarl. But it all went away when he saw the starry black coat of his sister. 

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze rushed over to her, rubbing her cheek with his own. "What are you doing here?"

"She's the one giving you your life, mousebrain." Yellowfang croaked behind him. "And she needs to hurry, because you're near dead."

"It's good to see you," Hollyleaf mewed quietly to her brother, smiling softly. "But this must be quick. We don't need two of the Three dead, do we?" She stepped a few paces back, lifting her head. "Lionblaze, I give you a life of Bravery. Use it to defend those near and dear to you till you can't anymore." 

Before Lionblaze could respond, Holly touched her dark nose to his, and in a blinding white light, memories flashed through Lionblaze's vision. 

The time they'd gone to catch the foxes as kits. 

Every encounter they'd had with Sol. 

Everything, everything, was flashing before him as the pain of a new life entering his body tore through his pelt. It felt like moons before Hollyleaf finally pulled away, when really it had just been heartbeats. 

Lionblaze was solid once again, with no more stars on his paws. But a look at Hollyleaf, and he could instantly see that she was dimmer, more transparent. Before Lionblaze could ask if she was alright, the golden tom awoke again back on the battlefield, echoes of his sisters _Goodbye_ in his ears, and the yowls of screeching cats rung loudly through the air.

He needed to find Hawkfrost.


End file.
